The War In the Vietlolese Islands (Reboot)
The War in the Vietlolese Islands (The Reboot: AKA Codename Oblivion) Is a war series that will have 10 episodes, In other news, ShadowFrost Studios has decided to scrap the reworking epsodes part Episode Links Episode 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPraw-xd6rA Episodes 2-10: Not posted yet Origins A Reboot to The War In The Vietlolese Islands was announced by shadowfrost studios in a conversation with ThePermian99, Under these circumstances *New Locations *New Antagonists *An actual script (as the original series turned out complete shit in my honest opinion ~ShadowFrost Studios) *Some former protagonists becoming antagonists ShadowFrost Studios has also confirmed that the reboot will take place during the second CLPA War Episode Details (CONTAINS SPOILERS) Episode 1: First Skirmishes Earth 2 is embroiled in another conflict with a force that was defeated in the first CLPA War, as is GDI and the ULR. The Episode Begins at Turoflkey, where Arofl-Khan states that everything is peaceful, Just as he says that, Explosions triggered by Communist Linux Penguin Army Backed United Antagonist League Soldiers occurs in Isoibul. Sam, Whom happens to be walking on the balcony of the Rofl House in Roflington DC, Happens to get word about the attacks from Arofl-Khan before he loses contact with him. Sam, Furious about the return of the United Antagonists League, Commands Mike to get every world leader (That responds) Moments Later, at the Meeting (With ShadowFrost, ThePermian99, And Anichik Present), Sam Points out several Locations the United Antagonists League, Backed by the CLPA, have attacked within the past few days, (Isoiabad, Paklolistan and isoibul, Turoflkey being the most recent two of the attacks) ShadowFrost, Second in Command of Great Loltain, suggests that they attack the CLPA-UAL Branch head on next time they attack. Sam Dismisses the Idea, but commends ShadoowFrost For proposing that. ThePermian99 Suggests Stealth Ops, and Sam approves of it, but is suddenlty interuppted by an incoming message. It's from the Brother of the Supreme AI, Evil Mainframe, And Elite AI, The Fallen AI. The Fallen AI States that turoflkey is now under his control and that their countries (The ULR, Austroflia, Great Loltain, And Minecraft). Sam Starts hurling a profanity line, and Shadowfrost immediately guesses that it's due to The Fallen AI returning. Sam Responds with "Unfortunately" and Ani Says that they should rally up the forces of their respective countries. Sam then tells them to be back at around 20:40 Hours. An Hour Later, they return to the meeting room, which, co-incidentially, happens to be located near a military base, as Permie Notices a Lol-130 landing on the runway outside. They get on and proceed towards turoflkey. Fate, On the other hand, would say otherwise. Radar Overseer Scotty, Who happened to be vacationing in the vietlolese islands, was stating how peaceful it was until another United Antagonist League Cell Backed by the CLPA Opened Fire on a crowd of civilians, One of them noticed Scotty and Took aim at him, but Scotty Barely escaped with his life. We Now Pick up with Sam and the gang as they land is isoibul, turoflkey, Just as Scotty beams in on the Lol-130. Jackson, A little nerved about Scotty on the plane, asks him what happened, what scotty says next results in the group splitting into two groups of four to take on each force. Sam and his Crew, Including Scotty, Mike, and Alderp-Khan (Who happened to escape the explosions alive), in Turoflkey, while ShadowFrost, Permie, Jackson, And Ani take the Vietlolese islands, As One of ShadowFrost's Former Allies turned Foes, Vladimir Rakarov, happens to be on the Island and Seeking vengeance. Episode 2: Reemergence of an old enemy Two battles ensue as sam and his group try to repel the communist linux penguin army backed UAL Forces from turoflkey, but little do they know, a far more sinister plan is in process. Episode 3: The Plunge into flames Has yet to be scripted Episode 4: Purge Of Hell Has Yet to be scripted Episode 5: Oblivion's Blazestorm .Has Yet to be scripted Episode 6: Aftershock Has Yet to be scripted Episode 7: The Chosen Has Yet to be scripted Episode 8: Dying Skrimishes Has Yet to be scripted Episode 9: Penultimate Effect Has Yet to be scripted Episode 10: Resurfacing Has Yet to be scripted Character Casting (OPEN (Antagonists can be a character of yours from a respective series) Protags (CASTING OPEN) *ShadowFrost88 (Appeared in episode 1) *Microsoft Sam (Appeared in episode 1) *Microsoft Mike (Appeared in episode 1) *Microsoft Mary *ThePernian99 (Appeared in episode 1) *Jackson Deege (Appeared in episode 1) *Anichik (Appeared in episode 1) *Therobloxmegaguy (TRM) *EASlol *SUP3RNOVATJJ *Lockheedf16 Antags (CASTING OPEN) (Parentheses beside the character means added info) *The Fallen AI *The Elite AI *Vladimir Rakarov *Allen *Ho Chi-Meh (Confirmed to appear as both a human and cyborg) * Cybriann (Will appear as his new zealol reboot design) *The Sucky Cyborgs (Robosoft 3: Pitch Lowered past low via audacity) *Natural Microsoft Sam (This is where Lock comes in with the SAPI 5 Voices and all.) Trivia *This is the First War Series that ShadowFrost Studios has rebooted. Poster Gallery (Add your posters here if you have one) Go ahead and add your posters for the reboot here, if you wish. Timeline of events regarding the reboot *8/22/13: Reboot is unconfirmed but announced *8/24/13: Reboot is confirmed to be in the works and the number of episodes are ten. *8/25/13: ShadowFrost Studios confirms that the script for episode one is complete and production is underway *8/26/13: Episode one of the Reboot is uploaded. *8/28/13: Episode 2's script is in the works, as it had been started right after the completion of episode one's script. *8/29/13: Script for episode 2 is complete *8/30/13: Script for episode 3 is begun, and Lock is brought in for assistance with the Natural Voices (Aka Natural Microsoft Sam) Category:Reboots of War Series Category:War Series